Labels (Kellic)
by stahppls
Summary: Jaime's out for revenge. Kellins part of the plan. Vic casually labels everyone he sees but his new life goal is to know all Kellins secrets. Mike's always ready to kick ass. Ronnie wants to help everyone with their problems?
1. New Story!

Okay, okay. I had a great idea a.k.a this story. I'm pretty sure there's going to be either eight or nine chapters. Also, sorry I deleted my last Kellic but we all know I wasn't going to be able to finish it.

This story should be in Vic's point of view the whole time unless stated otherwise.

The description is terribly sucky but you'll understand soon. ? ﾟﾏﾼ

Uhh, updates may not be very frequent but I will try to update as much as possible.

I made Jaime the bad guy. So sorry. ;-; Don't hurt me.

Age just does not even matter in this story lol sorry.

Anyways, enjoy! c:

I turned into unicorn and flew away, as Kellin watched the sparkles disappear.


	2. Prologue

Vic's P.O.V

Walking down the hall of my high school is like you're walking down the hall of an unstable prison. This is not something anyone should have to do. I honestly feel bad for the few teenagers that get held back.

I opened my locker, shoving my entire bag in it and slamming it shut.

"Thanks man, you're a life saver." And there he is, the life saver. Always seeming to save peoples lives, I guess? Casually averting my eyes away from the all to good looking Kellin Quinn, I continued walking towards Mr. Way's room. Wait, What? Good looking? No.

Conversations were flaring up all around me. Taylor and Jenna were gossiping about catching Alex and Jack making out against the lockers after school. Teachers rushing by, talking about Ronnie being caught with weed again. Austin confessing his undying love to Alan. Mike yelling at Matty, Jaime, and Tony.. Nothing new today..

After eavsedropping on everyone, I rushed to the music room, where I basically live during school.

"Vic!" Mr. Way screeched, tackling me in a hug. Mr. Way was the inspiration.

"Hi." I coughed out, fixing my shirt after he detached himself from me.

"Gerard, leave the poor kid alone." Mr. Iero laughed from the desk he was sitting at. Mr. Iero was the role model. Mr. Way scoffed, "He loves it."

Since Mr. Way and Iero taught the music class, and that's where I always was, we became friends.. Kinda? Was it wrong to be friends with a teacher?

"Well, Vic we're going to be right back." Mr. Way spoke, picking up his coat. "We have to go to a meeting real quick." Mr. Iero finished for him as they walked out the door, not waiting for my response.

I sighed over-dramatically, hoping that they'd hear me from the other side of the door. Eyeing the guitar in the corner of the room, I giggled intensly. I pulled up a stool and softly strummed the guitar.

-Slight time skip to like three minutes later-

'Have you ever really danced on the edge?

All right, then, just tell me so

Have you ever really danced on the edge?

Just hold my hand and jump

And bright lights mean nothing to you

'Cause no one would know the sound of a ghost

Oh, no one would know the sound of a ghost.'

"Wow, didn't know you were that suicidal. Why would you want to jump off an edge? Why would you want someone to jump with you, too. That's weird. Oh my god are you homocidal also?!"

This is the life saver?

"That's not what it's about." I hissed, putting the guitar down.

"I have no doubt that I'm right," He snorted. I bit my tongue to keep from going off on him. "Anyway, where's Way? I need to talk to him."

"He went out, he'll be back later, you can go now." I almost feel rude. Key word, almost. I feel like should change his label. He isn't a life saver, he's rude. Yeah there we go, The Rude Brat. That's better.

"Well that's mean.." He mumbled under his breath.

"Did I say that out loud?" He ignored my question.

"If you're gonna label people than I'm going to give you the label, The Labeler." He giggled. He giggled.

This cannot be the Life Saver.


	3. It Doesn't Take A Lot

"Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you, would you like to sit with me and the guys at lunch?" He asked, pulling his phone from his pocket to check a message he had received a couple seconds before.

My angered immediately dissipated. It took me a moment to process his question.

"Uh.. Sure?" It came out more of a question, mostly because I was utterly shocked.

"Alright, let's go." He picked up his bag that he threw on the ground a while ago and began walking towards the door.

"Wait, what?"

"Lunch. You said you'd sit with us. Let's go." He stated in a 'duh' tone, walking out the door with me trailing behind. Had it really been that long that I already missed my first two periods?

"Vic! Are you coming?" Mike called from the other side of the wide of the hall. I shook my head slightly, nodding towards Kellin, who was now clutching my wrist and dragging me along. Mike got the idea, catching up to Tony and Matty.

We passed Mr. Way and Mr. Iero in the hall also. Mr. Way whispered me an 'ooh' while Iero punched his shoulder, causing me to flush a shade of red.

The next thing I know, we're in the cafeteria, and I'm sitting next to Kellin while Alex and Jack refrain from giggling, and Jaime shoots me a wink.

I was beyond confused. By now the whole tables attention was on me, no one speaking at all, just staring.

"Finally." Ronnie muttered under his breath, causing everyone to agree.

"What?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"Uh, we're happy Kellin finally invited you, duh. He never stops talking about how much he wants to get to know you." Jaime smiled so wide, I'm surprised the corners of his mouth didn't tear.

"Oh?" I cocked my eyebrow in Kellins direction. He gave me a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck.

I looked back to Ronnie, catching Kellin give Jaime a glare out of the corner of my eye.

"I thought you got caught with weed again." I squinted at Ronnie. He laughed.

"I tricked them into thinking it was Austin-" "What the hell, why me?!" Austin interrupted with his whine, slouching his shoulders. I contained my laughter by clamping my hand over my mouth. Austin was pretty damn childish.

After a few more minutes of listening to Austin and Ronnie argue, Kellin spoke up from beside me.

"So.. Would you like to go get some food?" Kellin asked, poking my bicep.

"Oh yeah, sure." I answered quickly, getting up from my seat and following him to the lunch line.

After getting our food, we headed back to the table, where I was attacked with another wave of stares, this time from everyone scattered around the cafeteria.

When we sat down, the conversations at the table ceased, Alan even refrained from shoving the rest of his uneaten cabbage into his mouth.

"Oh my god! Are you going to do this every time?!" Kellin whined, making some of the guys, including me, laugh.

Jaime reached under the table, texting away on his phone, and the next second Kellins phone went off. Kellin looked up, nodding at Jaime. I casually diverted my attention and thought nothing of it.

"Vic, can I see your phone?" Kellin whispered. I didn't even question it, I handed it to him immediately. I wasn't even really thinking, I was busy talking to the other guys that insisted on communicating with me. I barely even processed that he had my phone now.

"So is what happened true?" I asked Jack, referring to the rumor that him and Alex were caught making out. Alex automatically turned a dark shade of red and Jack covered his face. I chuckled lightly as Kellin slipped my phone back into my pocket. I gave him a confused glance but he shrugged it off and continued his conversation with Ronnie.

Everyone's conversations ranged from multiple things, from raw cabbages, to the latest gossip, and even to why toilets have lids.

Did I just make new friends?

-After school yay-

"Vic, let's go!" Tony yelled, smiling widely at me. I smiled back, shoving my way through the completely filled hallways and following him out the front entrance. As soon as I was out of the overly crowded building, more students mobbed up the front of the school.

Before I could get any closer to Tony, a hand clamped around my wrist and spun me around, making me face my new found friend, Kellin. He smiled brightly at me.

"Would you like to come over?" He asked, biting his tongue lightly as he smiled, a nervous habit I found he has.

"Oh, um.." I looked back to Tony, who want now standing next to Mike and they were both fighting their stupid grins off their stupid faces. Mike nodded enthusiastically. "Sure." I answered, giving him a small smile. His grin grew even wider, squealing a quick 'lets go!' before leading me to his car.

The car ride to his house was not as long as I expected, which made my nerves shake with anxiety. He came around to my side of the car and opened my door before I had the chance to. I blushed lightly and followed him to the front door.

"Kellin you brought a boy over!" A women flung the door open and tackled me in a hug before Kellin even had the chance to turn the doorknob. "I'm Ms. Quinn. I'm Kellins mom. You can come to me for anything, alright? You can call me anything, even mom, okay? Are you hungry? Do you need water? If Kellin hurts you I'll cut his dick off, okay? Don't be afraid of me." She spoke at an intense speed.

"Oh my god, mom." He sighed, violently running his hands over his face.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll go now." She laughed, messing with my hair, going to what I think is the living room.

"Come on." He smiled, grabbing my wrist for the third time today and basically dragging me up the stairs.

When we reached his room, it was nothing like I had expected it to be. Posters scattered the walls, most of them of bands that I liked.

"I didn't know you listened to them!" I squealed, pointing at the Nirvana poster on his wall. I silently rubbed my body over Kurt Cobains face.

"I didn't know you listened to them." He gestured to me, chuckling quietly. "Would you like to watch a movie or something?"

"Oh, yeah. What movies do you have?" I quickly turned back towards him, pretending my fake sex with the picture of Kurt had never happened.

After arguing over which stupid movie we should watch, Grease was chosen.

"Tell me about it, stud." Kellin whispered in my ear. We laughed, harder than we should have. After our laughter calmed down, he ended up looking into my eyes, like he was looking for some kind of emotion in them, but instead of saying anything the corners of his lips twitched up.

"I need a map, because I'm getting lost in your eyes." He stated bluntly, causing me to blush.

"You did not just say that." I laughed, playfully hitting his shoulder as he chuckled.

"But I did." He smiled cockily, turning back to the TV.

A few movies and lame jokes latter his phone vibrated from his pocket and as he pulled it out, the name 'Jaime' flashed across the screen. When he read the message his smile faltered, but I decided not to intrude on his personal business and continued watching The Breakfast Club.

"You mess with the bull, you get the horns." He laughed, putting his phone away. He turned to me, his huge, beautiful, smile plastered on his pretty face.

"Vic.. I know we just like actually started talking but I've liked you for a while and.. Would you like to go on a date sometime?" I was immediately taken aback, surprised by his question. I smiled and nodded my head, not really able to find words until I was able to utter a small 'yes' under my breath. He smiled widely, pulling me into a hug, wrapping his arms around my waist as I hesitantly clung to his neck.

"So.. Tomorrow?" He asked, and I nodded my head. He sighed softly, a sigh of relief like he was worried I would say no. "Would you like to stay the night? It's pretty late anyways." I nodded again, giggling when he laid down and pulled me with him.

We laid and talked for a while, listening to the old movies play in the background and getting to know each other a little more, until eventually one sentence I didn't really regret came out of my mouth:

"I like you."

"And roses are red and tomatoes are redder. I think we both know that I like you better." He responded. I playfully flicked his nose.

"You're so sappy." I laughed, hugging him close.

"And I'm also not a photographer, but I could picture us together."

And that was the rest our night, filled with crappy pick-up lines, blushes, and quiet giggles.

When I woke up the next morning, I was beyond confused as to where I was. I rolled over only to be faced with an adorable sleeping face next to me.

I screamed and kicked his chest, sending him flying to the floor with a grunt. When I processed why I was here and what was happening, I let go of my uncontrollable laughs while he flipped me off from where he was on the floor.

"Well good morning to you to, you little ray of sunshine." He said sarcastically, getting up from the floor and flinging himself back onto the bed. "What would you like to do this fine Saturday morning?"

There's your first god damn chapter. It took me foreverrr! ? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Have a good day! ️


End file.
